monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
All Battle Fuckers
This is a list of all locations of all the Battle Fuckers in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. They are listed in order of appearance, assuming you follow the intended path of a first playthrough. =Part 1= ---- マリー (Marie) She's inside the tent around Iliasville. You have to talk to her in Iliasville first, or else you won't be able to go inside. エリィ (Eri) She's inside a house in the northeast side of Iliasburg. ステラ (Stella) She's in a tent in the Nameless Slums. There's two guys down around her tent. ドン・ダリア (Don Dahlia) She's in the tent near the inn and a shop in the Nameless Slum. You have to do Amira's Side Quest: Nameless Slums Trafficking before being able to Battle Fuck her. バニィちゃん (Bunny-chan) She's inside the casino of Pornof. ルイズ (Louise) She's inside of the house in the north side of Happiness Village. メイリン (Mei-Lin) She's inside the house in the entrance of the Medal Queen's Castle, around Midas Village. ケイト (Kate) She's in Midas Village, near the Village Chief's house. エリッサ (Elise) She's in a house in Enrika. Like everyone else here, you have to follow the story to be able to talk to her. (After second Tartarus) フィーズ (Fizz) She's inside of Ilias Port University, on the 3rd Floor. To be able to go to the 3rd Floor, you will need to go to Erika, and talk to the elf guard near the south house. Then, you will need to talk to the dark elf in the item shop, then search for an Healing Shell in Lemuse Beach. Give the Healing Shell to the dark elf, and she will give you the Elficilin. Give it to the doctor in Ilias Port University's 2F, and you will be able to go to the 3rd Floor. ナイチンゲール (Nightingale) She's inside of Ilias Port University, on the 2nd Floor. テレサ (Teresa) She's in a house on the Northwest side of Port Natalia. There's two guys down around her house. マリア (Maria) She's in a house on the northwest side of San Ilia. There's two guys down around her house. ジャスカ (Juska, Justice Kaiser) She's in a house in Monte Carlo. You will have to do Justice Kaiser's Side Quest before being able to Battle Fuck her. ナイア (Naia) She's between the weapon shop and the inn in Sabasa. サラーン (Salaan) She's in the big house after the first stairs in Sabasa. You will have to do Sabasa Problem before being able to Battle Fuck her. メロディ (Melody) She's in a tent on the Southeast side of Grandeur. There's three guys down around her tent. ウィッチ (Witchy) She's in a house in Witch Hunt Village. オーラン (Orlan) She's the blacksmith of Saloon. You will have to put a end of the Lizard Bandit's problem before being able to Battle Fuck her. =Part 2= ---- ジーナ (Gina) She's in a house on the South side of Marle Port. There's one guy down around her house. ミリオ (Milio) She's in a chamber inside the Navy Headquarters. ララ (Lara) She's in a house on the East side of Finoa. There's three guys down around her house. ジュリア (Julia) She's in a house on the Southeast side of Grand Noah. There's three guys down and a Earthworm Girl around her house. さつき (Satsuki) She's in a house on the East side of Yamatai Village. There's three guys down around her house, and she's with Yayoi. 弥生 (Yayoi) She's in a house on the East side of Yamatai Village. There's three guys down around her house, and she's with Satsuki. ルーファ (Rufa) She's inside of Mephisto's Magic Academy, on the West side of the 1st Floor. マジカルまりんちゃん (Magical Mari-chan) She's in the house with flowers on the West side of Godaru. You will have to finish the Magical Girl's Ritual before being able to Battle Fuck her. To finish the Magical Girl's Ritual, you will have to help Cassandra and Emily in Lady's Village. To do that you have to talk to them (inside their house. You will have to fight the maid to enter) Then you have to go to the mountain near Lady's Village, and fight the Candy Girl at the end. After that, go back to Cassandra and Emily and give them back their power. Go to Godaru, and talk to Magical Marin-chan, then go to the poison swamp near Godaru. You will have to fight Cassandra and Emily. After that, you have to fight another Monster Girl around here, you should find her on the north side of the poison swam. After the second fight, the Magical Girl's Ritual will be disturbed by Granberia, and you will be able to Battle Fuck Magical Marin-chan. アウグスタ (Augusta) She's in a house on the West side of Grangold. There's three guys down around her house. マグダ (Magda) She's in a house on the West side of Gold Port. There's three guys down around her house. アレリア (Alleria) She's in the Village Chief's house of Succubus Village, on the 2nd Floor. You have to stop the assault of the Succubus Village (Your choice between Succubus and Natasha isn't important). オフィリア (Ophelia) She's in a house on the Northeast side of Lady's Village. There's three guys down around her house. オーロラ (Aurora) She's in the shop on the East side of Remina (4th World). There's three guys down around her shop. アリアドネ (Ariadne) She's in Gloria's Pirate Ship, east of Navy's Headquarters. You need Bonnie (Pirate's Captain) or Tatsuko (the yellow Navy Girl) to be able to unlock this quest. After the Monster Girl assault on the 4 capitals, you will gain access to the outer seas. Check the message board in the Pocket Castle to get a request related to the ship, leave east from Navy HQ, and go straight east until you find a ship on the seas. You will have to fight the three Battle Fuckers here, so be prepared. クレスタ (Cresta) She's in Gloria's Pirate Ship, east of Navy's Headquarters. You need Bonnie (Pirate's Captain) or Tatsuko (the yellow Navy Girl) to be able to unlock this quest. After the Monster Girl assault on the 4 capitals, you will gain access to the outer seas. Check the message board in the Pocket Castle to get a request related to the ship, leave east from Navy HQ, and go straight east until you find a ship on the seas. You will have to fight the three Battle Fuckers here, so be prepared. グロリア (Gloria) She's in Gloria's Pirate Ship, east of Navy's Headquarters. You need Bonnie (Pirate's Captain) or Tatsuko (the yellow Navy Girl) to be able to unlock this quest. After the Monster Girl assault on the 4 capitals, you will gain access to the outer seas. Check the message board in the Pocket Castle to get a request related to the ship, leave east from Navy HQ, and go straight east until you find a ship on the seas. You will have to fight the three Battle Fuckers here, so be prepared. ショウキ (Shoki) She's in a house on the East side of Snow Heaven. Category:Guides Category:Battle Fucker Category:Paradox/Locations Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions Category:Humans